narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:TrunX/Archiv2
Hi ich hoffe das du einen schönen Urlaub hattest. Es hat sich ein wenig angesammelt wo ich nicht weiter wusste. *1. schau mal hier vorbei Vorlage Diskussion:Header *2.Kasch wollte eine der Infoboxsen bei den verschiedenen Beschwörungen ein bauen aber ich habe mir gedacht das du vielleicht eine Extra Box dafür machst. *3. Little Anime Freak hat vor geschlagen das man eine Benutzer Infobox machen könnte. Ich hoffe das ich nichts vergessen habe, noch ein paar andere Dinge das Blog System wird jetzt von zwei Benutzer genutzt und es herrscht Grade eine Diskussion ob Gaara das Doton Element hat oder nicht. --Revan55 07:40, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) #fertig #infoboxen für beschwörungen ...z.b. Gamabunta usw.??? #eine benutzerinfoboxen für angemeldete benutzer im wiki??? sowas würde ich unnötig finden.sowas kann doch jeder selber machen, wenn man sich zeit nimmt! Gruß -= trunX=- 16:20, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Zu zweitens Ja eine Box für die Beschwörungen Gamabunta, Enma und alle anderen und zur Benutzer Infobox da bin ich ganz deiner Meinung. --Revan55 16:30, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab hier noch eine Bitte Ninjason 19:08, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :schaust du mal ob ich jetzt alles hab? also des mit der Film hab ich, aber deinen satz vorher hab ich nicht verstanden Gruß -= trunX=- 07:42, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) InfoBoxen Was wollt ihr bearbeitet haben ? Vorlagen für die Seite Beschwörungen oder eine Vorlage für einen Steckbrief? ich meine eine Vorlage für den Steckbrief. --Revan55 07:51, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ---- Einige Seiten (ZB die Jutsu Listen) brauchen mehrere dieser Header gleichzeitig, weil sie Infos zeigen, die in Filmen, Fillern und Spielen aufkommen, daher kam mir die Idee, einen header zu basteln, der schreibt: Dieser Artikel enthält Informationen aus Spielen | Filmen | Filler-Folgen | Specials und halt den jeweiligen Bereich des Headers auch in der gewohnten Header-Farbe darstellt. Optional dazu habe ich gestern Abend bemerkt, dass es neben den Naruto-Filmen auch Naruto Specials gibt (Ich kenne mich mit den Filmen und OVAs nicht aus) daher die Frage, brauchen wir für die Specials einen anderen Header als für die Filme? Wenn ja, würd ich als Farbe Orange vorschlagen, damit es sich farblich am Filme-Header orientiert. Danke schon mal - Ninjason 08:18, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Kannst du bitte die Option, die du bei den Filmen gemacht hast auch bei den Specials machen? Ninjason 11:37, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ---- ok steckbrief müsste stehen. Farbwahl etc. einverstanden? was würdet ihr nehmen??? ich finds alles a bissl zu groß, aber den Spoiler header würde ich miteinbauen...dann hätten alles in einem! Gruß -= trunX=- 07:27, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) also ich wär für den '''ersten Header das blau sticht mehr raus man wird so eher auf den Header aufmerksam und es sieht so einfach besser aus--Kasch 07:31, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Großartig. Schließe mich dem Vorredner an - Das blau ist sehr gut/der Spoiler muss sogar unbedingt dabei sein/ aber wegen der Farben habe ich eine ANmerkung: du hast ja jetzt das Filme-Gelb zu den Specials getan und das bedeutet wir müssen in den Tabellen allee Film-Hintergründe ändern (Was jetzt nicht soo ein Aufwand ist) aber das neue beige-gelb das du benutzt, sieht aus, wie das Shippuuden Gelb im Battle-Guide - das bedeutet allerdings Arbeit. Kannst du nicht das Filme Gelb lassen und für die Specials eine andere Farbe auswählen? Ninjason 11:30, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Edit: Und zu groß finde ich es ganz und gar nciht. Überleg mal, wie groß es wäre, wenn du alle normalen Header untereinander tust. Und der AlleHeaderenthält ja auch eine Menge Informationen, da kann er sich ruhig soviel Platz nehmen, wie er braucht ^^ Ninjason 11:43, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :1.Edit: Ich find den unteren Spoiler gut (Das da noch ein HAken oder Kreuz ist, damit man weiß obs überhaupt Spoiler gibt, aber wird 'Spoiler Anzeigen auch als Link dargestellt den man anklicken kann, wenn überhaupt keine Spoiler-Infos da sind? :also hab es jetzt nochmal upgedated. hier seht ir dann den unterscheid wenn mand es X bei Spoiler weglässt. passts jetzt so? :wir müssten dann für battle guide auch noch was überlegen! wir sollten schon einheitlich farben nehmen Spoiler = spoilerfarbe, filler=fillerfarbe usw... brauchen wir dann eine Unterscheidung von NAruto un naruto Shipuuden im battle guide??? Ich bin rundum glücklich. :Unterscheidung zwischen Naruto und Shippuuden? Ne - wenn nötig können wir zwischen die Kämpfe eine Shippuuden Überschrift schreiben würd ich sagen, sonst verballern wir an jeder Ecke irgendwelche Farben. Ninjason 11:57, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Kannst du bitte die Option, die du bei den Filmen gemacht hast auch bei den Specials machen? Ninjason 11:37, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Das sieht gut aus und zu der Kategorie irgend wo muss man eine grenze ziehen und ich finde zwei Personen sind für eine Kategorie zu wenig. --Revan55 12:05, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Header => Fertig!!! Bsp.: Bijuu und Jinchuuriki :Ja ok für 2 ist es wirklich ein bischen zu wenig...außer man legt die restlichen Mizukage auch noch an ;-) Gruß -= trunX=- 12:08, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :aber über die weiß man nichts. --Revan55 12:11, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::ich sag bloß 1. Kazekage. Über die weiss man dass sie als Statuen in einem Raum stehen ^^ is ja jetzt auch egal. ::kann mir jemand eigentlich sagen, woher die bijuu bilder kommen? hab die noch nie gesehen :O ?! Gruß -= trunX=- 12:14, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Die Bilder kommen aus den zweiten Art Book von Naruto und mit den Kazekage hast du natürlich recht aber wenigstens haben wir für die ein Bild. --Revan55 12:20, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ja, wie mach ich mir selber einen Steckbrief?--Sushinia-Namikaze 09:39, 21. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Beschwörung/Vertrag hi TrunX, sieh bitte diese unterhaltung an und sage deine meinung und wie sollte man jetzt besser vorgehen? http://de.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Diskussion:Shima Gruß Johnny182 21:27, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Bearbeitungspflichtige Aritkel Hi! Ich hab gestern mal ALLE bearbeitungspflichtigen Artikel durchgeguckt und fand bei vielen, dass das nicht nötig ist, da sie entweder "sekundär-wichtig" und gut beschrieben sind oder eben überhaupt gut genug beschrieben sind. Wenn du da vielleicht mal ebenfalls durchgucken könntest...? Bei denen, wo ich der Meinung war, hab ichs auf die Diskussionsseite geschrieben. --Aeris 09:14, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :hallo aeris. sorry hab deinen eintrag zu spät gesehen! :um diese ganzen bearbeitungspflichtigen artikel endlich mal rauszunehmen würde ich vorschlagen, dass ich mich hinhock die artikel anschaue. dann liste ich die auf die wirklich zum bearbeiten sind und jeder kann sich dann eintragen welchen artikel er bearbeite. z.B. sowas: :dann kommen diese artikel endlich weg. ich habe eh vor, dass ich mal alles durchschau weil meiner meinung nach zurzeit nur chaos in einigen artikel herrscht. Gruß -= trunX=- 21:50, 21. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Na wie gesagt, ich hab bei allen bearbeitungspflichtigen Artikeln schon einmal drüber geschaut und auf die Diskussionsseite geschrieben, wenn ich finde, dass sie eben nicht bearbeitungspflichtig sind. Da könntest du also starten. --Aeris 08:57, 22. Jul. 2009 (UTC) @Ernie schreib es bitte in diese Tabele: Kategorie Diskussion:Bearbeiten. Ich trag dich mal bei Ame-waisen ein! Gruß -= trunX=- 11:59, 22. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Info-Boxen und zwar hab ich ma ne frage, die neuen infobox find ich ja sehr gut un da wollt ich ma fragen wie man sich solch infoboxen selber machen kann??Screamo-fan 15:40, 21. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :was ich gebaut habe sind Vorlagen (Hilfe:Vorlage). dazu brauchst du bloß eine seite erstellen: Vorlage:Vorlagenname (Vorlage: am anfang nicht vergessen). du kannst dir gerne mal Vorlage:SBIwa oder halt irgendeine dieser seiten anschauen, wie ich die aufgebaut habe. aber meistens hilft mir http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Help:Extension:ParserFunctions oder http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Help:Template. Gruß -= trunX=- 21:50, 21. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :: und wi ehast du das gemacht das oben zum beispiel dann das symbol von iwa drin is??Screamo-fan 21:56, 21. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::schau mal bei der ersten zeile, die mit einem ! (ausrufezeichen) beginnt: 30px! einfach nur ein bild eingefügt! 22:00, 21. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Jutsu und Jutsu-Guide Hi! Schau mal bitte auf die Diskussionsseite von Jutsu, da hab ich nen Vorschlag gemachtzu den beiden Seiten. Ich hab Revan und Ninjason auch um deren Meinung gebeten. --Aeris 09:00, 22. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Falls du es nicht weißt (ich habs bei deiner Bearbeitung des Jutsu-Guide-Artikels gesehen): Du brauchst Links wie den "Tai-Jutsus" - Link nicht so kompliziert zu machen: Tai-Jutsus. Du kannst einfach das "s" anhängen hinter die Linkklammern: Tai-Jutsuss. Das macht dasselbe Ergebnis: Tai-Jutsus. --Aeris 20:46, 22. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::sorry alte wiki gewohnheit ;-) geht die änderung für dich in ordnung? Gruß -= trunX=- 20:52, 22. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Achso ;) Ja also sieht jetzt alles schick aus, aber ein bissl was is mir grad noch aufgefallen... *editier* --Aeris 18:12, 24. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Admin hab ma ne frage, was ist eig mit dem admin yugi oh gibts den noch?Screamo-fan 16:20, 24. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Testseite Ich habe was auf meine Testseite gesetzt und würde gerne deine Meinung hören. --Revan55 07:50, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) "Veränderung von Team X"-Seiten Hi! Ich hätt mal gern deine Meinung hierzu: Diskussion:Team_8. --Aeris 17:15, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Bild spoilern ich hab ma ne frage und zwar, wie bekomm ich das hin ein bild zu spoilern und zwar so das ein bild angezeigt wird und wenn ich dann den spoiler aufklappe das gespoilerte bild das andere ersetzt?? klingt kompliziert aber weiß nich wie ich es sonst beschrieben soll^^, brauch ich für die verschönerung von clans^^Screamo-fan 21:46, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) # # 50px 50px :Gruß -= trunX=- 06:47, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) noch ein kleines problem und zwar auf meiner Testseite hab ich jetzt eine spalte gespoilert, die von hyuga clan, aber warum wird nur das bild gespoiler??Screamo-fan 12:00, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) mach mal bitte an deiner testseite nichts. ich bearbeite sie mal für dich ok? du hast halt ein paar wiki syntaxfehler drinnen. wenn ich fertig bin, vergleich die versionen dann eifnach mal und du siehst dann was du verkehrt gemacht hast! Gruß -= trunX=- 12:04, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ok dankeScreamo-fan 12:07, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) super, danke dir jetzt kann ich weiter machen ^^:)Screamo-fan 12:25, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) eine letzte frage, die farben die da eingegeben werden, wo bekomm ich die her brauch noch andere farbe?Screamo-fan 13:30, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) eigentlich wäre es am besten so wenige farben wie möglich zu benutzen. jedoch dei filler/filme/spiel/specials/dörfer haben alle eine festhinterlegte farbe (dörfer muss dir raussuchen/ich mach mal eine liste in der alle farben hinterlegt sind): #Filler: BBEEBB #Filme: FFCC33 #Spiel: B2CCFF #Specials: E5B2FF Gruß -= trunX=- 14:02, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) wo hat denn noch eins gefehlt?Screamo-fan 10:19, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC)